


I am a Wolf and She is My Moon

by Squeakpocalypse



Series: The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Lesbian Karolina, Werewolf Turning, i'm bad at analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakpocalypse/pseuds/Squeakpocalypse
Summary: Nico woke up wrapped up in a blonde wolf. A real, not dead, definitely breathing wolf with very sharp teeth. A very real, very alive, very sharp-toothed wolf that also happened to be lovely and warm compared to the frozen forest atmosphere and cold blanket. That wasn’t probably the point. People, normal people, didn’t wake up with wolves curled up around them monstrously huge puppies, did they? Nico stayed still, her mind now racing and her heart hammering in her chest.  All of her thoughts cut off as the wolf yawned and shifted, blue eyes blinking open to fix her with a stare. “H-Hi there.” Nico whispered, now terrified.





	1. Girls, Girls, Boys

It started off okay, she would shift in the backyard, run around until she was tired and lay down and wait for the morning. Her mother had even given her some medication for when she gets really bad headaches on the days before the full moon. She also didn’t really care what she does in the backyard, she just has two rules:

  1. No going outside the backyard.
  2. Don’t bite anyone.



She has yet to bite anybody but the first rule was harder to follow. Koralina wanted to run and hunt even though she knows she can’t disobey her mother, but her boldness getting the better of her. The next full moon is coming up, she can feel it in her bones. Alex and the gang wants to hang out at his place a day before the full moon and she says she can’t but then Nico looks at her with those big brown doe eyes that she can’t resist and could never say no too. So that's how she ended up in this situation now.

“You know you can’t go and that’s final Karolina.” Her mother turned and told her then went back to cutting vegetables for dinner. She knows her daughter has a more acquired taste for meat than veggies especially since the full moon is close but she insists that he eats healthy.

Karolina lets out a defeated sigh and then tells her mother that she is going to call Nico and tell her that she can’t come tonight.

“Hey Kar what’s up?”

“Hey Nico I can’t come tonight; my mom won’t let me, could you tell the rest of the gang that I can’t come?”

“Are you sure you can’t come tonight? Alex just got this new board game and I know how much you still like playing board games.” On the other end, Nico was trying to stifle her giggles.

“There is no reason to not play board games Nico, plus they’re fun.” Karolina smiled at her best friends jab at her.

“Uh huh sure but all joking aside, are you sure your okay? You’ve been acting weird these past few months.” Karolina could hear Nico’s worried tone through the phone. She felt herself tense up, so Nico has noticed… is she really that obvious?

“I promise I’m fine Nico it’s nothing to worry about, promise.” She replied, hoping that Nico would stop worrying about her.

She heard Nico sigh through the other end,“Okay then, I’ll tell the others you couldn’t make it tonight. And whatever is going on I hope you get through it. Bye Kar.” Karolina finally lets her shoulders relax at her word kind words. Karolina knows that Nico is worrying about her but she can’t really tell her wants going on.

“Thanks again, bye Nico.”

Karolina has thought about telling Nico and the others, but every time she plays it out in her head it doesn’t end very well. Everyone usually ends up hunting her with pitchforks and guns. Then her thoughts led to nightmares of her friends chasing her, calling her a freak and a monster. She can’t think about that now; clearing her head of those haunting thoughts, Karolina heads downstairs to have dinner with her parents.

  
<><><><><>

  
The day finally rolls around and it’s time for the full moon to appear. Karolina always gets anxious and somewhat giddy waiting for her shift to happen. Her mother and father have a dinner date tonight even though Leslie didn’t want to leave Karolina by herself on a full moon. Her father (who doesn’t know she is a werewolf) had insisted it, saying along the lines that _‘Karolina needs her space and we haven’t had a dinner date in a while.’_ to Leslie as they were going out the door, Leslie looked at Karolina with a knowing glance and said, “Don’t go outside this house, Karolina. Do you understand?”

  
_Sigh_ “Yes mom I understand, I hope you guys have fun.” she finishes with a small smile.

Her mother returns the smile before shutting the door, leaving Karolina all alone with the full moon just a few hours away.

  
<><><><><>

  
The hour before her transformation is when she starts to feel all tingly inside. Then feels like she is on fire and her bones are trying to pop out of her skin. Karolina has learned to take it all in strides and take long deep breaths and then goes outside. When she is outside, Karolina looks up at the full moon before she closes her eyes and keeps taking deep breaths until Karolina feels her body shift and she could feel it all; her bones breaking and then reshaping, her fur growing out and wrapping around her like a warm blanket, her canines coming out along her newly shaped muzzle. Karolina lets out a shaky breath that she can see and looks around the yard. Karolina raises her head up high and lets out a long wistful howl to the moon, she makes a silent promise that she will run free tonight.

<><><><><>

  
Sneaking out was easier than Karolina thought it would be, she thought her mother would have at least set an alarm or something, Karolina’s not complaining though. She doesn’t need her mother finding out about her leaving the backyard any time soon. As Karolina pads her way around the neighborhood she sees a familiar house come into view. It’s Nico’s house!  
Karolina thinks now excited to sees her best friend's house, but then she realizes that she can’t go anywhere near the house because Nico’s mother has outside cameras everywhere.

Without thinking another thought, Karolina starts walking around the house to see Nico’s light in her room being turned off. Tilting her head in thought she almost didn’t notice a dark figure jogging away from the house. Karolina hears a twig crunch and her ear twitches at the sound. Karolina turns her head to see the figure go into the forest behind Nico’s house, with this new found curiosity she decided to follow the mysterious figure until they go into a clearing. Karolina has been to this clearing before with the gang when they wanted to sneak away from their parents for a bit, they would meet up here and sometimes they would bring alcohol. Karolina didn’t mind being away from her parents for awhile, it was nice to have a sanctuary away from reality that is until you have to go back to living in reality. While Karolina is on the outskirts of the clearing, hiding behind some bushes she smells a familiar scent. She only knows one person with that scent, It has to be Nico. But why is she sneaking out at this hour? And why come here?

Karolina looks ahead to see Nico spreading out a blanket and then laying down on it; Nico is looking up at the sky, at the stars. Karolina seizes this chance and starts slowly tip-toeing over to where Nico is laying down at. Karolina gets close enough to see her steady breathing and by now she is at the edge of the blanket. She hears Nico’s breathing become slower and slower until she closes her eyes and falling asleep. Karolina is now on the blanket, she lays down with her head in her paws looking at the grass until she also closes her eyes.

The next thing she feels is a hand rubbing her back lulling her back to sleep, back and forth, back and forth, back and- wait what. Karolina’s eye dart open and looks over to see Nico petting her fur in her sleep. Karolina can feel her tail wagging a little and scoots closer to Nico, putting her head on top of Nico’s belly. She can feel Nico snuggle into her more and slowly drifts back to sleep.

  
<><><><><>

  
Nico woke up wrapped up in a blonde wolf. A real, not dead, definitely breathing wolf with very sharp teeth. A very real, very alive, very sharp-toothed wolf that also happened to be lovely and warm compared to the frozen forest atmosphere and cold blanket. That wasn’t probably the point. People, normal people, didn’t wake up with wolves curled up around them monstrously huge puppies, did they? Nico stayed still, her mind now racing and her heart hammering in her chest. All of her thoughts cut off as the wolf yawned and shifted, blue eyes blinking open to fix her with a stare. “H-Hi there.” Nico whispered, now terrified.

The wolf seems to have realized what situation it was in because after Nico said that the wolf jumped off of her and jumped away from the blanket. It was now sitting there looking at her with its beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

“Your a pretty far w-ways from h-home aren’t you?” Nico quips as she sits up getting a better look at the wolf. The wolf was mostly blonde except for its underbelly, it is a lighter colored blonde. The wolf huffs in response as if it was laughing at her, that would mean it understood what she said. Did it understand what she says?

“Can you understand me?” she almost whispers as the wolf looks at her and nods. _Okay cool, it can understand you but what does that mean?!_ Maybe she is she just having a really weird dream and she is about to wake up? The wolf must have sensed her nervousness and got up and started to walk towards the bushes.

“Will I see you again?” Nico asks the wolf before it could enter the brush, the wolf looked up at Nico as if it was surprised by her asking if it would come back. The wolf barked happily back as a response before running into the bushes.

She might have just made a new friend.


	2. The Good, The Bad, & The Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the same wolf she has been seeing for the past few months; this wolf had darker fur, it was taller, it had bright yellow eyes. This beast looked nothing like the wolf Nico knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SUPER SORRY for not uploading this but school just started back up and then I had writer's block ;-;
> 
> anywayy I hope you guys like this

It has been a few months since Nico found the wolf in the woods, now at every Full moon she would go and meet the blonde wolf at the clearing and just sit there, looking at the stars together. Sometimes Nico would talk about what happened at school or the rest of the gang. Nico was making her way down the list while petting the wolf, she finally made her way to Karolina even though Karolina was right in front of her.

"And Karolina? she's my best friend that I've known since we were little kids." She smiled wistfully then continued, "I've known for a while that she doesn't like guys even if she hasn't figured it out yet, maybe that's why she has been acting weird these last few months." Karolina was glad that her fur was covering her face because she is blushing like crazy. She already knows for sure that she doesn't like guys. Maybe she can tell her after the party that's at Alex's place tomorrow. She probably won't tell her because that will also spill the beans about her being the wolf and Karolina is not ready to tell her yet. She can already see that conversation play out in her head. "oh, by the way, Hey I'm that wolf you keep seeing and have private conversations with." Karolina closes her eyes and just listens to Nico until she feels her eyes get heavy and she drifts off to sleep, waiting for the morning to come.

 

<><><><><>

 

Now all she is thinking about is when Nico figures out that she's the wolf. She's not nervous or anything... ok she is **TERRIFIED** of Nico finding out. She has kind of been avoiding her all day so she could think more clearly about the situation. Her parents and the rest of the parents are going to be at a meeting they all said they will be back tomorrow.

 

<><><><><>

 

Karolina got out of her lyft to see a bunch of people already here and drinking booze. She can already see most of her friend sitting around the chair that is in Alex dad’s office, all of them are there except Nico. Karolina looked around for Nico but didn’t see her anywhere. She looked outside the door to see that, oddly enough, no one was out there and went out there instead. When Karolina is finally outside, she lets out a sigh of relief. Sometimes on rare occasions, she almost shifts at parties cause of the being in close proximity to other people and all of the smells around Karolina makes her dizzy.

“Hey Karolina, what are you doing out here?” Karolina stiffens up a little when she hears the beautiful voice that she has been trying to avoid all day. She looks to her left to see Nico leaning against the wall like she is, but she is a few feet away.

“H-Hey Nico what are you doing out here?” Karolina asks timidly as she scratches the back of her neck.

“It to crowded in there so I came out here for some fresh air.” Nico shrugged, Karolina smiles she has always admired Nico’s care-free attitude. But then Nico’s expression turned more serious. Oh no she’s in for it now.

"Karolina, why have you been avoiding me all day?" Nico crosses her arms and tilts her head a little, and looks at Karolina.

"I uh what do you mean?" Karolina plays off as if she didn't do anything wrong. But Nico could see right through her lies.

"Uh huh, is that why you paired up with Molly instead of me?" Nico questions arching an eyebrow and taking a step closer to her. She is close enough that Karolina can smell her perfume, it smells like lavender and mint? That must be from her toothpaste. Karolina thought.

“So do you are you going to tell me why you keep avoiding me?” Nico tilted her head to the side a little.

“I um I don’t know what-” Karolina was cut off by an ear-splitting howl that came from nowhere. Nico looked at Karolina to make sure she wasn’t just hearing things.

“Maybe we should go inside.” Karolina suggested, already going towards the door.

 _Sigh_ “Ok, but that doesn’t mean you're getting out of this conversation Karolina.” Nico finishes with a smile forming on her lips. Karolina returned the smile, Nico follows her through the doors to the rest of the gang.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, It was around midnight when most of the party guest left. Chase took Gert and Molly home so they didn’t have to call a lyft. Karolina helped Alex and Nico clean up the aftermath of the party. When they got all of the mess cleaned up; Karolina says her goodbye’s to them and makes her way to the door, but stops when she felt a hand lightly grab her’s.

“Um hey, do you need a ride home?” Nico asked, after letting go of her hand.

“My lyft is actually outside already, sorry Nico.” Karolina replies as she gives Nico a small smile before reaching the door.

“See you tomorrow at school, Nico.”

“See you tomorrow then, bye Karolina.” Nico waves to Karolina as she leaves through the door. Nico looked through the door’s window to see a car pull out of the driveway and into the streets.

 

<><><><><>

 

By the time Nico got home Amy was already asleep, her sister would usually wait for her to get home before going to bed but with her finals coming up she has been going to sleep early and in the morning going to the library and stay there for most of the day. And that is something she has to give her props for.

Nico walked into her room and started to look for her pj’s. When Nico is finally in her pj’s, she hears another eerie howl coming from outside that makes her jump a little. That was the same howl that she heard when she was at the party with Karolina. Now that Nico is home, she can go and investigate the eerie sound. Once she has made her way outside, Nico hears the sound again. This time it sounds like it is coming from the forest and keeps getting louder as she gets closer.

When Nico finally reaches the clearing, she sees a wolf. This isn't the same wolf she has been seeing for the past few months; this wolf had darker fur, it was taller, it had bright yellow eyes. This beast looked nothing like the wolf Nico knew. The animal raised its head in the air and let out another ghostly howl into the night. After the beast lowered its head, it made its way to the tree line as if it was waiting for something. what took place after that was mostly a blur; the blonde wolf, her wolf, came running from the tree line, the darker wolf pounced from its hiding spot, both wolves fought until the darker wolf managed to break the blonde wolf's paw. After the bigger wolf finally ran off, Nico ran into the clearing to help the injured wolf.

Now Nico is running to her house with the wolf in her arms. She can hear the wolf's ragged breathing and small whimpers even though its eyes are still closed. She tried to sooth the wolf as best she could but it wasn't helping. Nico could see her house in the distance, she was so close until the wolf jumped out of Nico's arms and onto the ground and made its escape. Nico could see the wolf struggling to run so she followed it. The wolf didn't seem to notice Nico following it or it didn't care. They finally reached a house that looked very familiar to Nico. This was Karolina's house! Why did the wolf go here?

The wolf made its way through the back door of the house and didn't come back out. Nico didn't know what else to do, so she started to make her way back to her own house.

 

<><><><><>

 

The next day at school Karolina isn't there, and it is around noon when she gets a text from the said girl saying that she upset about not coming and promised to be there tomorrow. Nico tells her that it's not a big deal that she misses one day.

Later on, a while after the sun has set, Nico hears a howl outside her house again. This time it's different, it doesn't sound as saddening as the other wolf's howl. Nico goes with her instinct and leaves the house to follow the sound once more, hoping that this time it wasn't trick. When Nico eventually makes it to the clearing, she sees the wolf walking towards the middle of the clearing. Before Nico could blink the wolf changes shape. Now before her is the same face she's known since she was a little kid, and that face belonged to Karolina Dean. After sitting down, Karolina looks up at the star without a care in the world. when Nico makes her way to the spot Karolina is sitting at, she doesn't look at her.

"So are you the wolf I've been seeing?" Nico asks while looking at Karolina.

 _sigh_ "Y-Yea, that was me." Karolina replies as she looks at her hands.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? I guess this also explains why you’ve been acting so weird lately.” Nico stated, but mumbles the last part, as she starts putting the pieces together in her head. Finally, she takes a deep breath, “I’m not afraid of you, even though you aren't human,” Nico stated, still looking at Karolina. Karolina finally looks at her with a small smile but her smile fades.

“I didn’t want you to know because I don’t want you to see me like that.”

“Yeah, but you’re still you! And I know you wouldn't even hurt me!” Nico exclaimed, but then took a deep breath. “Look, just because your a wolf doesn’t mean your not the same person, Karolina,” Nico says as she cups Karolina’s face in her hands. “How could you keep this from me? I can keep a secret.”

"I-I didn't want to freak you out or make you think I'm crazy," Karolina replies, letting her face relax into Nico's hands. Karolina could fee herself warn up from Nico's touch, she between her eyes and her lips before seeing Nico doing the same. Karolina decides to lean in first, and Nico following suit. the kiss is short but powerful. Like a riding a rollercoaster for the first time. When they pull apart, they look into each other's eyes as if they wanted to make sure what just happened was real.

"N-Nico."

 

"Hm?"

 

"A you going to be here next full moon?"

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be back to working on my other story soon but I just wanted to have more stories on here so here it is!  
> I might make another chapter if you guys like it! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
